All I Want for Christmas Is You
All I Want for Christmas Is You '(''Tutto ciò che desidero per Natale sei tu) è una canzone originariamente cantata da Mariah Carey e presente nell'episodio, Uno straordinario Natale, il nono della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantata da Mercedes insieme alle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni. Testo della canzone '''Mercedes: I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is You... I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need (New Directions Girls: And I) Don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Mercedes with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas Day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Mercedes with New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you... New Directions Girls: You baby Mercedes: Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click Mercedes with New Directions Girls harmonizing: 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Baby all I want for Christmas is you You (New Directions Girls: Baby) Oh yeah. Mercedes with New Directions Girls harmonizing: All the lights are shining... So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me (New Directions Girls: Hey) the one I really need (New Directions Girls: Oh) won't you please bring my baby to me... (New Directions Girls: Oh) Mercedes: Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see baby Standing right outside my door Mercedes with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Baby all I want for Christmas is Mercedes: You (New Directions Girls: You, baby) You (New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you) Oh... (New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you, baby...) Oo... (New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you, baby...) (New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you) All I want for Christmas is you Recensioni *La giornalista Heather Phares di AllMusic ha considerato "incantevole" questa cover di All I Want for Christmas Is You cantata da Amber Riley. Curiosità *Questa è l'unica canzone di ''Mariah Carey ''ad essere stata cantata nello show (per adesso). Galleria di foto Allchristmas.PNG Xmaslogo.PNG Wantchristmas.PNG Finchelxmaskiss.PNG Finchelkissmas.PNG Christmas22.PNG Brittaxmas.PNG Alliwantxmas.PNG Allchristmas2.PNG Allchristmas1.PNG Alliwantxmas_photoshop.PNG Video Navigazione en:All I Want for Christimas Is You es:All I Want for Christimas Is You fr:All I Want for Christimas Is You Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones